Li Syaoran Knew Perfection
by November Romeo
Summary: A quick read about the perfection of Li Syaoran and his one beautiful flaw.


**Li Syaoran Knew Perfection**

**Disclaimer:** The author has the highest respect for CLAMP, the visionary creators of Cardcaptor Sakura.

**Author's Note: **A bit of prose to break my monotony. This is the beginning of the story that has written and lodged itself permanently in my head. But that's all it is, a beginning.

* * *

Li Syaoran knew perfection. If his fans were asked, his very existence defined the word. It was undeniable when you observe the manner by which he conducted himself in the public eye: never gregarious but never harsh; never scandalous but never boring; ever approachable but always on guard. He was the right mix of good humor and obscurity, a fatal attraction for many young women.

Li Syaoran knew perfection. He knew it at sixteen years old and he manifested it everyday in work and in school. At a young age he had learned to balance his highly-successful career as an actor/model with academics and was able to maintain a grade point average in the 95th percentile all throughout high school despite his insane schedule. It made him a very admirable youth and an ideal role model in the business.

Li Syaoran knew perfection. It was apparent in the meticulous way he handpicked the staff that helped him fulfill his busy schedule everyday. It was obvious in the exacting approach he took on and off the set. It was irrefutable considering he was one of the very few young stars who could come out of his trailer completely composed and end a filming day without once losing self-possession.

Li Syaoran knew perfection and it was obvious in his property. One only had to look at the sprawling mansion built at the edge of the prefecture to know that he had a hand in the flowing lines and overall modern design of the home he contracted to be built at fourteen years old. One only had to recognize the silver sports car he drove out of that stately home to realize that the man would settle for nothing less than precision. One only needed to see his study, his gym, his bedroom and his meditation garden to know that he was used to only the best.

Li Syaoran knew perfection. He knew it so well that he came to expect it. He sought it. He demanded it. Very often, he found it.

Those who were fortunate enough to be called his close friends would attest that Syaoran's most significant brush with perfection came six years ago when he first entered show business. At the time, he was virtually unknown but a quirky casting director awarded him the role to be the competing "Cardcaptor" in a local television show that would later become an international hit. He played opposite a beautiful, energetic tomboy who easily won him over in the first few weeks they worked together. They were young but he was completely captivated by her easy manner and cheerful disposition. She had the kindest heart and his aloof personality was no proof against her winning smile. She drew him out of his shell and in a weak moment, he would carelessly admit that she was the reason he became such an inspired thespian. But he would never say that to the media and none of his friends would ever betray his confidence.

In any case, what started as an entertaining competition on screen later became a very bankable love team that would continue to charm audiences long after the primetime series ended. When the show did end two years later, the girl left the country to study abroad and she stayed away from the limelight save for a few modeling gigs now and then. When she left, Syaoran had to content himself with letters and news from common friends that came few and far in between.

Thus, at twelve years old, Syaoran had to say goodbye to perfection for the first time.

His good friend, producer and self-proclaimed manager, Eriol Hiragizawa, told him he was being a fool for locking away his heart for an adolescent crush. But Syaoran was an idealist and so he didn't see it the same way. For him, he had found the perfect girl at ten years old and he had no reason to settle for anything less.

And so his fan girls continue to dream about him. The producers keep pairing him up with the hottest stars in the business. He would frequent clubs with Hiragizawa without much enthusiasm and he played his part as an idol with great acclaim. But every night he would go home in his perfect car, to his perfect mansion, to his perfect study in a meticulous office and look over the schedule prepared by his first-rate staff. Then he would sit in front of his high-powered laptop and scan emails, pretending he wasn't looking for one in particular from a perky tomboy across the ocean.

For, as his close friends would also attest, Li Syaoran knew perfection but that's only because he was painfully aware of his incurable flaw. He was hopelessly, devastatingly, unwaveringly in love with a Cardcaptor from his childhood.

**-**** END -**


End file.
